


Bred to Suffer 生而受难

by j_alfie



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Amnesia, Dissociation, First Dates, M/M, things go well and then not so well
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_alfie/pseuds/j_alfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>新52漫画主刊第48期相关：布鲁斯暂时不用作出抉择。只要没有蝙蝠侠，就不会有小丑。</p><p>约翰·杜，灿烂笑容与酸绿眼睛之人，需要处理好他对于某种巨大灾难即将发生的恐怖预感。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bred to Suffer 生而受难

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bred to Suffer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985253) by [DesdemonaKaylose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesdemonaKaylose/pseuds/DesdemonaKaylose). 



> 请注意第七节有肢体分离描写  
> 标题来自Ludo歌曲Overdone（开篇居中四句系歌词）

因我为恶，生而受难

于这黑暗，于这房间

 

i.

 

 

 

 

他的释放令上写的名字是约翰·杜*，但他心知那是个假名。他工作的肉铺老板叫他杰克，出于记忆误差抑或确有这么个昵称，他不得而知。不过，这是他最接近拥有一个真正的名字的机会了，于是他双手并用地护住它，生怕有人会循着过来将之夺走似的。或许他确实害怕着。他感到自己像是生活在一座断头台的阴影下，只等着刀锋降临。

他站在租下的屋子窗前，双眼沉重钝痛。他可能睡了有一小时。如果是所做的梦让他变成这样倒还好些，毕竟梦有些可以追溯的实质内容。他仅有的却只是一种恐惧的感觉，有什么东西不对劲，不对劲而且危险而且正在步步逼近，一夜更甚一夜，爬过他的床褥，爬上他气喘吁吁、如坠冰窟的身体。

他用掌根揉了揉眼睛。街对岸闪着蓝色霓虹灯，那光是冰冷的，还不如彻底无光。这座城市终日明亮喧闹，使得他偶尔渴望起真正的黑暗，那种剧烈的渴望令他紧张。岩洞般的黑暗。安详的黑暗。

他穿上夹克，踩进鞋子，离开了。去哪都好过这里。他稍微幻想了一下无家可归的情形，把床连同睡眠本身一起丢掉。一个傻想法，但帮得上他。他逃入街巷之间，往莱茵路去。那附近正在种树，是韦恩企业城市美化项目的一部分，他想看看他们进行得怎么样了。那些树是从别处移植过来的，他猜，因为它们粗壮的树干没受到污染的影响。哥谭市中心的大多数树木大概都是有毒的，年复一年地受到大量小丑毒素和恐惧瓦斯的侵染。他正想着这些信息会不会体现在年轮中，而当他的目光落在公路对面的那个人身上时，他立刻将一切都抛在了脑后。

金球一般的街灯散发着黄绿光晕，在黑夜下显得生机勃勃，好像阴冷城市中的一小块宝石。灯下的男人仰头看着晴朗夜空。他离得太远了，看不清楚，然而——杰克的心脏像一支爆破队伍在胸中危险狂跳——然而杰克从心底知道那个男人会是世界上最美的。驶过的车辆将视野剪成片断，犹如一卷胶片放到最后，缓慢地展示着每一帧黑边。

  
_我又一次坠入爱河了_ ，他想。接着他想， _又一次？_

几周来的第一次，杰克能够一夜好眠。直到很久，很久以后，杰克才意识到他看到了谁。

 

*John Doe，即无名氏

 

ii.

 

蝙蝠侠没有拯救城市。这城市获救了，但不是因为蝙蝠侠。杰克不清楚其中细节，他到这里就没再听下去了。他当然感激这些英雄，但那不代表他得像个痴迷名流的八卦贩子一样追踪他们的动态。那次事件过去的几天之后，他在湖畔公园再次见到布鲁斯·韦恩，这才意识到他当晚出门就是盼着这个，而如果那条长凳是空的，他将大为震惊。

“在想什么？”他说，看着布鲁斯·韦恩的脊背弯下去，双手紧握，沉浸在自己的脑海里。韦恩吓了一跳，向后倾身的样子几乎要一跃而起。他看清来者，有些僵住了。

“哦，”他说，“是你。”

杰克早已习惯了冷淡的欢迎，不会受其影响。他指了指韦恩踩在脚下的另一半长凳，准备上前：“介意我坐下吗？”

韦恩看起来是想回答他，但他转而看向河岸，发出一声轻微的声音表示同意。杰克坐下来，想着韦恩为何在他来之前都一直独自坐着，忍不住希望这个空位是否与他有些干系。

“你为什么带着面包？”韦恩问，示意他拿着的纸袋，“这从来没有鸭子。”

“是给鱼的，当然了。”杰克回答，一边微笑着举起一片碎屑察看，“我工作的地方旁边那家面包房在干掉之后扔出来的。”

“为什么？”韦恩又问。

杰克望向墨一般表面翻腾着黑色波澜的湖水。“它们在忍饥挨饿，”他说，“某种程度上，我觉得我有责任。我希望这地方能安安静静的，但是没有了飞虫，它们就没东西吃了。我觉得这是我的错。”

韦恩看着，盯着他。杰克对自己笑笑，揉搓着不新鲜的面包，兴奋地意识到布鲁斯·韦恩，哪怕仅有片刻，只看着他一个人。他不明白这件事为何令他激动——他从未关注过名人（这他记得）也从未着迷于金钱（这他记得）所以他不知道这一刻， _这个人_ 用目光将他分崩离析的一刻，为何如此重大。

如果他注定被拆解，他很乐意韦恩来执刀。

“你，”韦恩顿了顿，垂下眼睛，好像不确定为什么要说这些话，而后不那么自信地接着说，“你寻求帮助了吗？”

“为了什么？”杰克问。

韦恩指着杰克放枪的口袋，嘴唇抿成一道严肃的线。

“哦！”杰克高兴了不少，“为了 _那个_ ？你居然还记得，真好。”

“想忘记有点难。”韦恩说，“大多数人一辈子都不会遇到别人威胁要在他们面前蹦掉自己的脑子。”

“啊，”杰克说，“我让你心烦了，对不起。但别太担心这个，我干什么或者不干什么都不是你的错。你只不过是跟我分享一张长椅罢了。”

韦恩的脸色十分复杂，没有一丝愉快，看上去像是在做什么自我斗争。“是的，”他说，“是的，你说得对，与我无关。”

“无论如何，”杰克宽慰他的同伴，“我最近好多了。感觉像是一场风暴已经过去了，你知道吧？我大概误入了风眼，但我会尽力而为。”

“那很好。”韦恩说，真诚得令他惊讶。

“你看起来倒是相当紧张，”杰克轻松地继续道，“还没做好决定？”

韦恩移开视线：“还没。”

哥谭没有星星，城市的光芒在天空映衬下轮廓明亮。对于囿于地球的人类来说，那已经很接近星星了。杰克把面包掰成两半，分给与他并肩坐在公园长椅上的亿万富翁。

“拿着，”他说，“我给你讲个笑话。”

 

iii.

 

韦恩在肉铺找到他。在那件漂亮的运动外套和无可挑剔的发型之下，韦恩依然有些说不出的憔悴。杰克觉得他能辨认出这个是因为他，同样地，也经受着糟糕夜晚的打击。他在柜台后微笑起来。

“好一个巧合。”他说。

韦恩的表情变得茫然，杰克 _知道_ 那意味着这并非巧合。他从未如此确定过。

“我缘何得此殊荣呢？”他问道，身子向前探去直到几乎脚尖着地。

“我，”韦恩说着捋了一下头发，反而让它凌乱得更好看了，“说实话，我也不知道。”

布鲁斯·韦恩这样的大忙人竟然也会凭一时脑热跑来跑去，不过话说回来，他确曾告诉过杰克他已经不再管理韦恩企业了，而杰克明白心神不宁的感受。他内心深处永远想着那座公园，那些新修的道路，以及这座无休止地侵略的城市的陌生街巷。

“好吧，”杰克说，“我快到休息时间了。街对面有家我常去的咖啡馆，本地的，你知道，不是那些难喝的连锁产品。”

韦恩显然没料到会被如此轻易地接纳。他愣住了，看上去不太确定，仿佛在重新审视他的预期。那很迷人。杰克觉得他大概怎么努力都没法停止微笑，直到他突然 _停_ 了。

“杰克！”老板吼着，“回来，我需要你！”

杰克收敛自己，笑容僵死在唇上。

“杰克？”韦恩重复道，或许刚刚意识到他们两人从没真正彼此介绍。

有那么一秒钟，杰克想告诉他，不，他的正式名字是约翰·杜。正式而言，他根本没有名字。那是事实，而杰克从不是个撒谎者（这他记得）。

“是的，”他说，“如假包换。我叫杰克，很高兴认识你。”

十分钟之后，他们在那家杰克基本天天都去闻闻糖霜补充咖啡因的小咖啡馆外坐下。待业办公室的人告诉他肉店屠夫是个不受欢迎的岗位——因为血，他们说，你没办法洗掉那个味道，那能把人逼疯。然而杰克只有在从咖啡馆回去时才会注意到它，糖的气味和血混在一起。

“你看起来非常……”韦恩说，“……非常不一样，和其他人在一起的时候。”

杰克喝着咖啡，明白了为什么刚才他点单时韦恩要一直紧盯着他看。 _渺小_ ，他知道。他在除了布鲁斯·韦恩以外的人身边会感到渺小。就好像韦恩身上带着许久之前从他自己骨头里削下的碎片。

“他们说我与人沟通有障碍。”他的视线越过杯沿望着对方。

“你看着有些……害怕。”韦恩说道，不带一丝委婉，是吧？不像个善于社交的老道花花公子。或许 _他_ 在 _杰克_ 身边也是不一样的。

“那你呢，”杰克说，“坦白说吧，你看起来糟透了，怎么回事？”

韦恩退缩了：“情况——我跟朱莉娅相处的情况不太好。”

“想谈谈吗？”

“千万别。”韦恩露出这天的第一点笑意，让杰克心悸。

“在你买一双新鞋的时候，”杰克说着，把下巴搭在手上，“它们又新又亮的，可穿过几次之后就会突然变得破得不能再破了，你懂这种感觉吧？然后你会想，该死的，一个月前还新着呢，这样下去穿不了一年就会坏了。”

“唔，”韦恩应道，迷惑的样子十分英俊，“我猜是的？”

“但它们确实撑过了一年，”杰克接着说，“不止一年。而且看上去永远都像是刚穿一个月时的样子，不管穿得次数再多。好像就得先把那光鲜亮丽的第一层磨去，然后就怎样都好了。”

杰克用另一只手懒散地点了点：“那就是你，”他说，“你得先磨掉那一层。”

韦恩瞧着他：“这大概是我听过最不恭维的比喻了。”

杰克轻巧地踢了一下鞋跟，被韦恩满脸的困惑逗笑了。

“还是实而不华好点，你不觉得吗？”

 

 

 

 

 

iv.

 

“这算是个约会吗？”布鲁斯·韦恩从前台拿起两份菜单时，杰克问。在这间装饰着真水晶吊灯的屋子里穿着他的旧白色西装，杰克因布鲁斯的殷勤而自傲的同时也感到一种身处异处的卑微，像个顽固的闯入者。两种情绪剧烈地冲撞着，他不知道自己这副身躯怎么能同时包容两者。

布鲁斯的手在漂亮的皮质菜单上停滞了一下。他们时不时地见面有一阵子了，如果那算是在交往的话，但这是杰克第一次明确地问他。选在这时，很大程度上是因为这个宽阔华丽的接待区令杰克觉得焦虑和格格不入。

“哦，放松点。”杰克说，忙着抚平自己的外套和手套，“别像是我用枪捅着你的后背似的。”

布鲁斯忽然转身，视线迅速扫过杰克的口袋，检查那里是否有什么不寻常的东西。杰克叹息，动作夸张地掏出自己的口袋。礼宾回来带他们入座时，杰克的口袋正外翻着，使他得到了一个严厉的不满眼神。杰克冲着那人咧开一个灿烂的笑容直到他转过身，而后整个表情垮下来。

那间餐厅着实豪华，杰克觉得自己像个中世纪版画中淹死的异教徒。他们的座位比想象中更私密，不过，布鲁斯倒也是个比他预想的更注重隐私的人。杰克说了不少话，为了填补沉默，虽然布鲁斯似乎没在听。那没什么，杰克多半时候都不指望被人理睬。他只是继续说，以备布鲁斯回神。

“是的。”布鲁斯兀地说道，打断了杰克的一段关于那一周早些时候在肉品包装上出岔子的趣闻。

“是什么？”他问。

“这是个约会。”布鲁斯答，他的肩膀仿佛金属模子里倒出来的那样绷直，“这有问题吗？”

“问题？”杰克大笑着，在椅子里前仰后合，使得椅腿咯吱作响，“韦恩先生，是什么让你以为我会觉得这成问题？”

那人的嘴唇轻轻抽动：“你知道，你可以叫我布鲁斯，”他说，“我的多数约会对象都这么叫。”

“啊啊啊，”杰克说，“别对我来花花公子那一套，布鲁斯·韦恩。你约会过几个脸蛋漂亮情绪无常的男人，还是在令人神往的肉类加工产业工作的？”

“到目前为止只有一个。”布鲁斯回答，显然没在抑制笑意。

“让我们保持住。”杰克翻开菜单浏览了一遍，做了个鬼脸，“先弄清楚，”他说，“这意味着你买单，对吧？”

 

v.

 

当布鲁斯拉过他的胳膊并介绍他为“我男朋友，令人神往的肉类加工专家”，杰克差点喷出他的香槟。

这是布鲁斯，韦恩企业在哥谭上流大马戏团的代表人，第一次带他作为男伴参加活动。杰克把很大一部分时间花在给来往宾客挂上杂耍艺人或大象教练的标签——这帮助他摆脱完全出于阶级差异的焦虑。布鲁斯不得不用手帕掩饰他不得体的嗤笑，因为杰克用手肘戳他，并指着市长悄悄说“高级小丑”。

“一个男友！”木材厂的女继承人的眼睛闪烁着，“与你以往的战利品大相径庭呀。”

那使他愣在原地。杰克，一个战利品。那个词汇折磨着他，令他发抖，令他禁不住幻想自己是座无遮无蔽、饱受蹂躏的村庄，臣服于布鲁斯毫无恻隐的铁靴之下的画面。他替布鲁斯觉得受辱，但更多地，他震惊于那区区一个嘲讽的词语的诱惑力。他花了点时间整顿自己，他做得到。

杰克冲她微笑，或许太用力了：“毕竟，即便是罗马也得想办法征服不列颠。”

女继承人的神情抖了一下，盯住他狞笑的嘴唇，但她的丈夫笑着拍拍双手。“你得承认他说的没错，”高个子男人说道，“上了堂历史课。没想到你这回喜欢的是头脑，布鲁西。”

“啊，”布鲁斯谦虚地耸耸肩，“如果我得沦落为负责美貌，那么，你知道……”

他们都衷心地嬉笑起来。杰克透过香槟审视着他们，仿佛置身于一个万物都不在其位的梦境。他们的身体因玻璃的弧度而扭曲纤细，成了可以折叠丢弃的二维人物。有那么一瞬间他隐约有些乐在其中，而下一刻他又受到恨意的煎熬，他的大脑好像在对抗某种陌生的感受。他绷紧神经。这是怎么回事？

布鲁斯摆出他那种高级皮革式的笑容，闪闪发亮、人工制造。这是他仇恨的来源吗？他爱布鲁斯的笑，他把它们挨个收藏进记忆里，但这不是他想要的。这根本不是他想要的。

杰克靠向布鲁斯，突兀地将手落在他手臂上。“你们介意我偷走他一下吗？”杰克挂着快活又神秘的笑征询各位宾客，“瞧，他一不全属于我，我就有点嫉妒。”

他们俩躲到楼梯井下一处无人的角落，并非全然隐蔽但足够让人想不起他们来，至少是这会。他们留下挫败的女继承人和她的丈夫在那喝他们的香槟。杰克抱着臂倚在墙上。

“男朋友，哈？”他说，“怎么没问问我的意见？”

布鲁斯朝着他眨眨眼，大方地露出歉疚的神色：“我以为这是不言而喻的？”

杰克扁了扁嘴，然后想， _为什么不呢_ 。他笑了：“见鬼，我倒不介意，就是有点吃惊——你确定你想让所有这些好家伙们都觉得你开的派对谁都能来？”

布鲁斯耸肩，然而他的动作之尖锐表明他绝非无动于衷。“我不会告诉所有人，”他说，“仅限那些我确定会做出正确反应的。他们会将此事当成谣言传开，那么任何想找我们麻烦的人就得合计一下是否值得公开引用流言蜚语。社会就在于维系这种默认规则与个人意愿之间的微妙平衡。”

有些人或许会不喜欢布鲁斯这样替他们订计划，杰克却无法将注意力移开运筹帷幄的布鲁斯。多么美妙啊，他将计谋一层扣入一层。布鲁斯是个谋略家，他将这能力运用在正道上不过是人们的幸运，杰克认为。

即便如此，杰克仍旧烦恼着。此刻站在他面前的布鲁斯与刚才宴会厅中的那个如此不同——在那儿时，杰克觉得他拥有的只是他所爱之人的一个替角，一个不够写实的替代品。那个人是谁？为何他要站在杰克和布鲁斯之间，挡住他的光芒？

似曾相识的幻景令他犯恶心，他迫切地需要某种实在的依靠。他伸出手。

“我想要你的全部。”杰克低语，手指绕着布鲁斯的领带打转。在白热的一秒间，他想要握住拉紧，想要收束这绞索。那股渴望在被压制下去之后依然在他的肌肉之间涌动，极度不稳，无法剖析。他想将它塞进脑海深处，那个锁着他其他那些令人不安的冲动的盒子里。

“我的全部？”布鲁斯调笑道，惺惺作态的世故语气与他取悦晚会上的女士们的那招别无二致。那让杰克焦躁不已，好似有一幅画在他面前挂歪了，而他就是要 _校准_ 它。他将布鲁斯拉得更近。

“你把其余的部分藏到哪去了？”他呢喃着，双唇蹙着，“你把他埋在哪？”

布鲁斯神色畏缩，泄密的一丝躲闪几乎快得看不见。可杰克知道不能相信在那过后补上来的疑惑之情，那种善意的关切。有什么东西蛰伏在那张漂亮的古铜皮囊下，透过他男友天真的蓝眼睛看着杰克。杰克想知道它是什么。这就像双倍于前地投入爱情，永远贪得，永不满足。

“这 _就是_ 我。”布鲁斯说，而杰克不相信他。

杰克抚上布鲁斯的脸颊，将他揽入一个深长缓慢的吻，充满渴求以至于刺痛。要是他能够看到布鲁斯剩下的部分；要是他能发现布鲁斯到底在隐藏什么，无论那是怎样的魔鬼——或许，他想，它将平息他自己的心魔。

 

 

 

 

vi.

 

阿尔弗雷德不同意。

看到他的那一刻，杰克的眼睛亮了起来——他一下就认出他了，即便他们从未见过面。这就是韦恩家族的管家应该有的样子。倘若给杰克一整天时间坐下来想象，他也不会想出更好的。

“很高兴认识你。”杰克抛出大张的手，“无名英雄，将我们心爱的布鲁斯·韦恩养育成人。”

阿尔弗雷德瞥了他一眼，而后板起脸。杰克的手依旧空着，伸出，直到他不太情愿地收回口袋里：“唉呀，”他咕哝道，“气氛不佳。”

“布鲁斯老爷，”阿尔弗雷德猛地转身问，“ _这_ 就是你的交往对象？”

杰克缩回身去，哪怕是被实打实地踢一脚也不会让他更难过了。他也看向布鲁斯，后者被两道同样紧张的视线钉在原地。调子有够老的了，不是吗？一边是家人，一边是男友。

“有什么问题？”布鲁斯说，熟识他的人都能听出话音中的不悦。

阿尔弗雷德蹩着嘴唇，片刻间一言不发。最终，他答道：“没——什么特别的。我相信他是……一个不错的……你说你叫什么，先生？”

“呃，杰克，”杰克舔了舔嘴唇，“杜。”

阿尔弗雷德显然不蠢，他知道，他一眼就看穿了“杰克”摇摇欲坠的假象，直抵约翰·杜的丑陋真相。等到杰克终于步步摇晃地来到天国之门外的那一天，他祈愿他得到的审视不会有现在这位男仆一半的尖刻。

“你们是在哪遇见的，”阿尔弗雷德继续问，“ _杰克_ ？”

“阿尔弗雷德，我以为你会很 _高兴_ 看到我有一段相处好的关系。”

阿尔弗雷德别开目光。“朱莉呢，”他悄声说，“你和她也相处得很好。”

布鲁斯的脸色变得受挫，血色渐褪。杰克看到他的手在口袋里握成拳。“我和朱莉，”他说，“我们—— _行不通_ ，她要的不是这个，不是这样子的我——”

“ _这_ 样子的你？”

“ _曾经的我_ 。”布鲁斯痛苦地说道。

杰克扭过头与门把手进行眼神交流，他眼都不眨地盯着它。“我是不是应该给你们一点空间？”他问，既害怕又期待得到一个肯定答案。他痛恨被排斥，不被告知这个明显十分重要的秘密，但他又不确定还能在阿尔弗雷德面前焦灼多长时间。

“是的。”

“不！”

两个男人，某种意义上的同宗同族，怒视着彼此。杰克觉得他们仿佛在某种纯眼神的层面上交流。那似乎是种很善表达的语言，他俩沉默的时间足够进行一整套交谈了。

“听着，”杰克不安地插话，“能不能先说清这是否是关于我的性别的问题？”

“这当然 _不是_ 性别问题。”阿尔弗雷德回答，仍旧望着布鲁斯。

“那 _问题_ 到底在哪？”布鲁斯接道，像个老练的审讯者那样切中要害。

阿尔弗雷德皱紧的眉头足以在上面刷洗亚麻布了：“你到底 _了解_ 他什么，布鲁斯？说真的？”

“他最喜欢的电影是 _卡萨布兰卡_ ，”布鲁斯咬牙切齿地说，“他是哥谭最古老的肉铺的副厨。他说一口流利的法语。还要我继续说下去吗？”

“我的 _意思_ 是，”阿尔弗雷德说，“他的家人是谁？他从哪来？他想在你身上得到什么？”

“你为什么要像对待一个十五岁第一次约会的小孩一样对待我？”布鲁斯质问道，“我不是个小孩了， _你也不是我父亲_ 。”

阿尔弗雷德沉默了。他站在那，像是尸僵反应爬上了他的身体，将他锁住似的。布鲁斯这会已经垂下头，面色苍白，仿佛被这句话狠狠扇了一巴掌的人是他。杰克想起来——他的大脑用这段注解代替现实——布鲁斯几乎没有十二岁之后的任何记忆。虽然阿尔弗雷德独自将他在这间飘摇老宅里养大，布鲁斯记不起那些年，无法重建那段纽带。每当布鲁斯看到那些他在楼梯上指给杰克看的家庭照片，他都被愧疚裹挟。那些照片里，布鲁斯、阿尔弗雷德，以及一个年轻的男人在旷野的阳光下笑着。

杰克想要共情，他尽力了，然而并没有人在另一边等待着 _他_ 。

“对不起。”布鲁斯说，从阿尔弗雷德的表情看来，这个道歉带来的震惊不亚于刚才的侮辱，“我不是那个意思。我只是——很难过，因为你不肯给我爱的人一个机会。”

“你爱的人？”阿尔弗雷德重复道，连杰克都无声地复述着同样的词句。

布鲁斯爱他？杰克从未怀疑过自己已经深陷爱意，就像公路旁的那夜有人向他的肺叶注射液体并任凭他在热望中喘息，但他不曾敢去奢望。他太害怕任何一次失去会引发一步之遥的灾难，于是不敢拥有。而现在，他有这个了，幸福充斥了他。他是一团潜伏在门边的熊熊野火，火光滔天而又全然未被察觉。

“听着，”布鲁斯说着，不自在地调整姿势，“我们可以过后再谈。我和杰克订了七点的晚餐。”

阿尔弗雷德犹豫了一下，而后伸手拦住布鲁斯。他温柔地拉过他的雇主，调正他的领带，将它向右拽了一点点。

“不必了。”他说，不曾抬眼，“如果你爱他，那就没什么好谈的。任何能让你快乐的，我都会支持。”

布鲁斯稍微松懈了一点：“谢谢，阿尔弗雷德。”

阿尔弗雷德苍白地笑笑，而一旦布鲁斯转身，那个笑容便警醒起来。他直直地看着杰克，眼中充满警告。野火在熄灭前发出几声噼啪，杰克周身的温度都似乎降下数度。忽然间，杰克不那么愉快地意识到阿尔弗雷德一定杀过人，而且不介意再做一次。等到他和布鲁斯终于走出庄园大门，走入幽暗星空下——那些星星离哥谭足够远，足够容夜色渐入——布鲁斯长舒一口气。

“我没想到会这样。”他说，“很抱歉让你经历这些。”

“哎，”杰克说，“人们一般都不怎么喜欢我，我习惯了。”

布鲁斯眯起眼看着他们面前的大门：“你应该知道那是不公平的，”他说，“你没有做错什么。”

“但愿上帝听你的话。”杰克调侃道，与此同时努力抚平他周身席卷的胆寒之意。哦，他错的地方多到他不愿细数。

“我还是得跟他谈谈。”布鲁斯虽然这么说着，他听起来宁愿去赴汤蹈火。

杰克抬起头。布鲁斯完全被忧虑压垮了，他的肩垂着，嘴角向下。月光下的蓝与灰，满面愁容却依然美丽。事实是，杰克希望他能快乐。杰克希望他能做这一刻的自己，而不是——不是他曾经的样子，那个宴会布鲁西和疏远的儿子的混合体，一个疏离的不快乐的造物。那个布鲁斯永远不会爱杰克。为了保护、留住这个布鲁斯，他将不惜一切，不惜杀人。他觉得他或许 _真地_ 会这么做。这样想来，他感到与阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯之间建立了一线纤细的亲情。

“嘿，”杰克说，“嘿，你需要你的家人。家人是最重要的，不是吗？”

“是，”布鲁斯摩挲着自己的脸，“但这对我也很重要。”

“你不需要选择。”杰克说。他将布鲁斯的手握在手中，带着他所能给予的最为安抚的笑容，他挨个亲吻布鲁斯的手腕。那里的皮肤是温暖的。

他说：“我永远不想逼你选择。”

 

vii.

 

夜深了。这天晚上一切都很好，好得让杰克误以为会永远如此。他忘记了他是住在风眼中的人。他沉迷于得偿所愿的放纵欢愉，幸福充斥了他。

他们在杰克的公寓里，或许这就是问题所在。

布鲁斯背后无所依靠，他轻而易举地承担起他们两人的重量。灭顶的欲望在杰克体内咆哮，逼迫他贴得更近，将大腿分得更开——松开领带坐在布鲁斯大腿上，杰克感到自己很轻，像个可以随手丢向墙壁的人偶，而他无法停止幻想被丢开，在布鲁斯有力的双手之下震颤。

他的膝盖分跨在布鲁斯胯部两侧，但他还想推得近些，将整个的自己铺展在那具身躯上。他垂下头吻布鲁斯，急促地喘息着，乱作一团，布鲁斯给的他都想要。他要抓住一切，他无法住手，四个指印深深刻入一侧的胸肌。那儿有颗心，他在一片眩晕中想道。有颗心在那里面。

“上帝啊，”他将话语倾入那张口中，“我想要——撕碎你——触摸这个——触摸——”

这房间是个糟透了的地方，一个噩梦之所，蓝色霓虹点亮百叶窗的狭板，天花板角落的阴影在他们的身体上方盘踞，一个他无法入睡的地方。这房间是湖面之下虫害的巢穴，这房间是深渊之渊，数月来已被杰克以邪恶充满。它趁他睡觉时渗出，浸入床下，匍匐着。是啊，多明显啊。他本该早些意识到。

布鲁斯在说什么？不重要了，不重要了，只要他还和杰克在一起在这个可怕的房间这黑暗里这蓝色霓虹里，这一切比任何量身定制都更衬布鲁斯·韦恩。

杰克将他推倒在床。布鲁斯脸上闪过一丝诧异——杰克不应该做得到这个，他不够强壮，他不应该——余下被欲望，以及 _那个_ 吞没。那个姗姗来迟的证明，布鲁斯想要他，只想要他，他在出生之前便已怀抱的梦想，他生来便是为了进入布鲁斯·韦恩炙热欲望的聚光。他呻吟着，绝望地索求更多，分开他的腿直到髋骨美妙作痛。

他被自己的渴望吓坏，那绝妙的感觉，那让他说出任何理智尚存的人都宁死不肯说出的话。坐在这个男人身上他变得不可战胜，无所不能。

“ _我爱你_ *，”他凄凉地低吟，“ _我恨你_ *——”

“杰克。”布鲁斯说，杰克神志恍惚到了无法察觉他语气中的担忧的地步。他无视它，亲吻着他双唇所能及的一切，弯下身去啃咬颈项与肩膀。“杰克，”布鲁斯又说，“等等——”

杰克的下巴被布鲁斯的手指强硬地捏住，动弹不得。他舔着嘴唇，终于从狂躁中安静下来。

“你到哪去了？”布鲁斯问。

  
_我就在这_ ，杰克想说，但那当然不是真的。他既在这又不在，一个占据了他自身颤抖躯壳的鬼魂，宇宙的浩渺之书中区区两页而这房间正是深海黑洞，既相似又相远，他觉得仿佛只要抬头的动作足够快便能捕获深海巨兽游过墙壁时银色长尾的一瞥。

“我不知道。”他低声说。

“告诉我你现在有什么感觉。”布鲁斯说着，轻柔地用双手捧起杰克的脸。杰克沉湎其中，双眼轻颤着闭上。

“呃，”他说，“我，我很兴奋。遥远。害怕？头晕？”他的眼睛猛地睁开，睁大，“ _渴望_ 。”

“我想我们不应该继续了，”布鲁斯温柔地说，“你不是你自己。”

“ _不_ 。”杰克哀声道，充满绝望，指甲嵌入皮肉，“不，求你。如果你现在停下我会——”

如果你现在停下我会死，他没有说出口。他丧尽理智、万分惊恐地确信于此，但他还有足够的自知，明白那听起来会像一种威胁。所以他什么也不说，只是咬着嘴唇直到破裂。

至少布鲁斯看起来像是认识到了杰克的恐惧的严重性。片刻之后，他抬起手小心地将杰克揽下来，放到床上。当杰克脊背平展地躺好，他来到他身边，半压着他，将手安置于盆骨处的凹陷。

“我在这。”他说。他确实在。他的身体沉重、坚实、火热地贴着杰克过度敏感的皮肤，他的重量是杰克在这座城中唯一的锚。于这种时刻，布鲁斯是整个纸板世界里唯一的真实。

“我得换间公寓了。”杰克勉力道，咧开一个虚弱的微笑以显示这是，或者应当是，一个笑话。

布鲁斯环顾四周：“是这房间让你不舒服？”

“不。”杰克说。“是。”杰克说。他望着天花板，不确定他有没有在笑。他觉得他有。“我怕不是房间的问题。”

“为什么？”布鲁斯问，永远那么耐心。

杰克咽了一口。他现在确定自己在笑了。“因为如果不是这房间，”他说，“那便是我了。”

 

*此处为法语

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者提示大家看看这个http://maximumfonzarelli.tumblr.com/post/137022921454/goodbye-to-yesterday


End file.
